


Say Goodnight and Go

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caitlin is thirsty, Doctor Caitlin Snow, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, and has a cruuuuush, superhero home visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Since befriending Iris West a little over a year ago, Caitlin had grown accustomed to serving as an unofficial medic for the city’s metahuman heroes as long as she didn’t ask too many questions.It's hard to do that with this man, the hero sitting in her bathroom on top of her tumbling dryer machine behind her.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Say Goodnight and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciscoscaitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/gifts), [Jenna_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Nicole/gifts).



> Here have a fluffy Killervibe AU piece. It’s the last I’ll post until after the first week of May (Someone's gotta run away from their fanfic to complete her BA).

Caitlin tilted his chin up with her gloved hand.

“Last one,” she promised. 

His eyes scrunched under the harshness of the bright light overhead. He had pretty eyelashes. Caitlin couldn’t help making the observation. She sighed and disinfected his cut. It wasn’t the first time Vibe came knocking on her door after getting his ass kicked, but this time--to Caitlin’s relief-- his injuries were not very serious. Vibe squeezed the goggles he had in his lap when she wiped the last of the blood from his brow. 

“There,” she said softly, her fingers pressing firmly against his final bandage.

He blinked his eyes open, lips curving into a gentle smile. “Thank you.” 

Caitlin found herself momentarily at a loss for words. She glanced away, removing her blue gloves to dispose of in the garbage can. With her back turned, she gave herself a moment to breathe, collecting her thoughts. Since befriending Iris West a little over a year ago, Caitlin had grown accustomed to serving as an unofficial medic for the city’s metahuman heroes as long as she didn’t ask too many questions. The Flash, Kid Flash, The Elongated Man. The first two became rather easy to learn the identities of. Barry Allen spoke of Iris with the same tenderness as the Scarlet Speedster and Kid Flash with his cowl down gave away distinctive West cheekbones. 

The Elongated Man still remained a mystery though. And this man, the hero sitting in her bathroom, on top of her tumbling dryer machine behind her. Vibe. She didn’t know him either. 

“Caitlin?” 

She turned around, pulling up the strap of her tank top. “Yes?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes,” she said again. She placed a tentative hand on his black leather pants. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” she promised, staring at the cuts and bruises littered across his face. He was the only one among the other metahumans with no healing capabilities. “I’m not the one with the dislocated shoulder.” 

Vibe flushed, his tousled dark hair falling over his eyes as he let out a little laugh. “No,” he agreed. “But you’ve seemed far away since I came in.” 

“I want to know who you are!” she blurted out in front of the sink. She gasped and went pink, immediately busying herself with the Listerine bottle she accidentally knocked over. 

He tilted his head at her. “My name?” 

Caitlin backpedalled. They had all asked that one thing from her. Not to pry. Not to ask too many questions. They didn’t want her wrapped up in their team, not with the dangers they faced. The less she knew the better. So that no supervillain would come to kidnap her while visiting the Central City General ER. 

“I’m sorry! Never mind. You don’t have--”

“Francisco Ramon,” Vibe said. He grabbed her hand with his good arm. She spun around, shocked. 

“What?” 

His eyes were earnest, shining beacons of light in her suddenly cramped bathroom. 

“My friends call me Cisco.” 

“Cisco,” Caitlin said. She let the name settle on her tongue. 

_Cisco._ Cisco Ramon. Vibe. 

“Yeah.” Cisco smiled at her. “I’m 27 and work at Mercury Labs.”

“Mercury? I interned there during my undergrad.” She studied him. “You don’t seem the...type.” 

Cisco let out a genuine laugh. “It’s okay. I know. I was a mechanical engineer for Star Labs but...Well.” 

“The explosion,” she said. 

“The explosion,” he confirmed. 

It went quiet for a moment. Caitlin’s hand went to her hair as the realization hit her that she’s only in pyjamas. Shorts. Her yellow tank. No makeup on. She bit her lip. This wasn’t how she’d imagined this. Not that she’d imagined this. 

“What is it?” he whispered when she wouldn’t quit staring. 

“It’d be nice to see you again in better circumstances.” 

“You mean when you’re not stitching me up?” 

She helped him hop off her dryer. Vibe--Cisco-- picked up his red and black jacket and they made their way out into her dimly lit hallway. He had breached himself into her house. Caitlin suspected he’d go the same way.

“Or treating anaphylactic shock from killer bees!” 

He rolled his eyes fondly. “That was one time.” 

“But yes,” she continued. She took a hesitant step forward and reached for his goggles, dangling limply by his side. Cisco let her take them to rest at the top of his head, careful of his injuries. Even while tucking the arms securely behind his ears, she felt his heavy gaze. “That would be nice.”

Vibe didn’t say anything, didn’t have to. He opened a breach without taking his eyes off Caitlin. 

“Goodnight Vibe.” 

Vibe closed the distance between them, sliding his good hand behind her neck with a quieting kiss. Caitlin smiled against his lips, curling her fingers into his cotton t-shirt. “Goodnight _Cisco.”_


End file.
